Raven
by Kindred01
Summary: Fenrir is searching for his pregnant mate, who has gone into with his father and his father's mate Harry/Fenrir Remus/ Charlie Hermione/OC


Harry walked out from the petrol station his eyes blinded by the summers sun, it took him a few minutes to realised that his uncle's car was gone. Harry blinked at the space where the car was, A man walked out and stood behind him, he twice the size of his late godfather "They left you?" came the gruff voice

"It's nothing new." The teen said with a shrugged, he turned around and looked at man "F…Fenrir." He said

"You you know me little Raven." He said with a grin, the man who is a werewolf has been following Harry all week, for his wonderful smell, since finding the beauty with the scent like wild fire and freedom, he didn't care what his name was all he knew was he was going to call him Raven

"S…Stay away from me." He said as he back up

"Why would I do that Raven."

"My name is Harry!" the boy yelled "AND KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed making the people at the petrol station stop what they were doing and look at them.

Harry ran away from the wolf, but he knew the wolf wasn't far behind him; he cursed his uncle for leaving him in a place with a peodo wolf. He tripped over and twisted his ankle, he held his hand out to catch himself but he fell awkwardly on his left hand and he felt it the bone snap, he let out a scream as he rolled onto his back, tears flood, Fenrir walked over to him with a low chuckle. He stood above Harry as he held his broken hand "Poor little Raven, nowhere to run to now."

"P…Please G…Greyback." He sobbed as he felt the large man sit on top of him; he ran wiped the teens face taking his tears away

"Don't worry I always take care of what is mine." He whispered as he sunk his teeth into Harry's shoulder.

Then teen woke up with a scream, he sat up on the bed looking around the bed room at his uncle' house, he was just glad they were gone on holiday or otherwise he would be getting beating of a life time. He let his hand rest on the small bump and closed his eyes, he's been having the same nightmare since it happen. When Dumbledore came to visit Harry at the hospital he told him that the hero of the wizarden world could not be gay and could not be a werewolf, this made Harry's heart sank as the man he thought to be a grandfather figure showed his true colours to him, but when he leant of the Harry's baby after what happen he sent Harry home to his horrid aunts and uncles' house. He was so glad they haven't found out, they would have kill his baby…Maybe that is what Dumbledore wants… he thought to himself.

There was a knock on the door and Harry grumbled as he got out of bed, he pulled on a long striped jumper and some pair of really baggy jeans and went to answer to door. He walked down the steps, rubbing his eyes a quick look in the mirror to make sure his eyes were green and not amber, once he was happy they were all green he opens the door. Remus warped his arms around the boy and held him tight "Oh Merlin Harry I've been so worried when Charlie told me what happen I couldn't believe that Dumbledore lied to me." He said, Harry looked back at him

"What?" The other wolf looked at the teen with sad eyes; he warped his hand around Harry's and then touches his bump

"I'll tell you later but we need to leave, Dumbledore is coming here to kill your cub." The teen's eyes widen, his hand went to his stomach

"N…No, I don't want him to I don't care what he says this baby is mine." He said, Remus nodded and waved his wand and got Harry things and shrunk them in to his pocket and they were out the door.

Harry saw Charlie by the front gate keeping an eye out for anyone "Come on we haven't got long before Molly gets here." He said Harry looked confused

"Isn't Molly your mother?" Harry asked as he walked out the gate

"No she not, he likes to think that me, Bill and Fred and George don't know, it's something to tell around the camp fire." He said as they started to walk away and disappear from sight.

Fenrir Greyback sat at the Death Eater meeting it wasn't really sure why he was there, there was no news from the other packs "Greyback, there is a rumour going around that you attack Harry Potter?" Voldemort said, the wolf looked up at him, he thought for a moment, he knew he attack a Harry but then he remembered how he saw his cub acted when he found the boy

"Yeah I did?" he asked, Voldemort chuckled that turned into a crazed laughed

"Severus here tells me that Dumbledore is not too happy about his little pet being a werewolf or a pregnant one at that." Fenrir stilled as he looked at the red eye Lord, the room was quiet and all eyes were on the large wolf

"Pregnant?" He said with such a confused look

"Yes, I have to say well done Greyback, I was planning on keeping him locked up here and braking him but your way is just as good, he will not able to fight in the war, that is if Dumbledore tries to kill his unborn child." The wolf twitch violently

"He will not touch my Raven." He growled

"Raven?" Luicus sneered with a chuckle

"What of it, I call your son Angel …he seem to like it." Greyback sneered back

"Y…You touch my son?"

"And he loved it." Luicus looked like he was about to hex the wolf when Voldemort yelled stopping them in their tracks

"ENOUGHT!" He yelled "Luicus your son is a whore get use to it, most of us here have fucked him." There was a low buzz of people agreeing "And Greyback find the boy, he is a wolf and part of your pack, and you get to keep him." Luicus looked horrified at what he just been told, Greyback stood up and started to walk away to go and find his little Raven.

Snape stopped him in the condor and pulled him to the side "What do you want?" the wolf growled, he really just wanted to find his little mate

"I thought you want to know that Potter is not at his family's house, Dumbledore was at the house, I think Remus took him." Fenrir growled and pushed him against the wall

"Why would Dumbledore want to kill my child?" Snape gave his famous sneer

"He's telling everyone that the boy should be having a family with a nice witch, but in truth he wants the boy to be his, he's been grooming him since he placed him in that muggle house." Fenrir growled and snarled at him

"WHERE WOULD HE TAKE HIM?"

"He's your cub you should know!" he yelled back at the wolf

"If you haven't forgotten Remus hates me."

"Becasue you attacked him when he was a child!" Snape told him, he knew how Remus was attacked and it wasn't a simple bite and run it was hours of pain before anyone could find the poor boy

"It's a good time for them to learn to grow with it!" Snape just laughed

"He's with Charlie Weasley Remus new boe."

Once they reach the safety, Harry collapsed Remus picked him up and carried him the rest of the way into the woods "W…Where are we going?" Harry asked as he laid his head against Remus chest

"Somewhere safe I hope." He said, there was a growl and Remus and Charlie stopped moving

"R…Remus?" Harry whimpered

"Shhh cub it's okay."

"I…I don't feel so good." Harry said, Charlie walked over to Harry and touched his forehead

"He has a bit of a fever, must be the stress we get him to the safe house." He said Remus nodded as Charlie pulled out a small vial and let Harry drink some of the potion "Just sleep little one." He said as he ran his hand though Harry's hair.

...

Greyback turned up at the 4 Privet Drive, the muggles that occupied the house were still not there but there was a small group of wizards inside the house, the wolf turned to his small hunting pack (I mean it's not part of the whole pack but he still has a good 20 or more in the hunting pack) and nodded to them and sent them into the house. He stood at the front door as he heard the shouts and screams, the door open and he smiled at he saw a skinny red head boy run into him "Hello." Fernrir grinned as he grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck and dragged him inside closing the door shut.

He dragged him back into the living where his hunting pack was waiting for him with the 3 wizards and 2 witches, he threw the red head boy into the room and stood there looking at them "Where you Remus take my cub?" Greyback asked

"Lupin took Harry?" an older red head woman said,

"How the hell did he find out?" The red head boy said, Greyback watched them, and it dawn on him that they were sent to hurt his mate and child, he moved closer to a young bushy brown hair girl, her eyes widen in fear, he knelt in front of her and hook his finger under his her chin "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Red head said,

"Tell me darling, I can smell that you just want to help Harry, did you know that Dumbledore has planned on killing the child with in your friend?" he asked the girl shook her head "Ummm did you also know that once he got my pretty little Raven to kill the Dark Lord he was going to have him locked in a room in his home and make him have his own children." Her eyes widen in horror

"NO… he promised Harry to my daughter!" the older red head said, turning his head Greyback grinned and then looks back at Hermione

"Do you want to help him, are you going to be a good girl." He whispered to her

"Yes sir."

"Good girl." He stands up "Crim take the girl back to the pack and the rest of you take the others to the manor, let the Dark Lord deal with them."

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" They all started to shout at Fenrir.

Harry woke with a groan as he woke up, he looked around the room he was in he knew he was not at his uncle's house, he laid back on the pillow and closed his eyes, he pinched the bridged of his nose and rubbed his bump, he was only 5 month pregnant but it felt longer, the was a knock at the door "Come in?" he called out as he sat himself up, Remus walked in with a try of food and potions, he smiled when he looked at the teen and on the bed as he set the try in front of him

"Morning cub I brought you some food, I'm not sure if you have started the raw meat part of the pregnancy yet so I part fried it and there are some potion." He said with a smiled, Harry looked at the stake and licked his lips, Remus watched Harry tuck into the stake, he chuckled as he watched him "Take it slow cub." He chuckled. When he finished he looked up at Remus with a smiled,

"Sorry I didn't know I was that hungry." Remus smiled and shook his head

"It's okay I understand, now drink your potions." He said as he watched Harry drink the tree potions, then Harry sat back and looked at the wolf.

"Remus when you say you understand have you been thought this before?" The teen asked, Remus moved the try and placed it on the floor and gave Harry a soft smiled

"I was once pregnant about 16 years ago." He said as he cupped Harry's cheek, the teen's eyes widen as he looked at him

"W…What are you saying?"

"What I am saying is…That you Harry are my son, I've always wanted to tell you but I couldn't if Dumbledore found out he would have killed you." He said looking down into his hands, Harry blinked at him

"A…And was…is Sirius my father?" a sad sigh left Remus lips

"No…sadly not, it was... Regulus ." he said, the dark hair teen dropped his jaw

"Sirius' brother is my father?"

"Yes, it was the day before he disappeared and he comes looking or Sirius but only found me, Sirius was out doing some spy work for Dumbledore. So Regulus found me and was troubled by something, we started talking which lead to drinking and then us in bed." Remus frowned as he remembered something "He said that this was his last day on this plant and he wanted one last fuck before he died. I didn't believe he was going to die but that look of being so lost I couldn't help but let him, Sirius was okay about it we were not dating." He said Harry moved closer to him

"So Regulus is my dad? Then why did you give to…" Harry stopped he couldn't say any more

"Why did I leave you with the James and Lilly?" Harry nodded "Dumbledore, he would have killed you if he knew about you, so me, Sirius, James and Lilly talked things over, they agreed to take you in and make it look like you're their child so you were safe, I didn't know what will happen and when it did, I couldn't do anything." He said, Harry rubbed his eyes and looked at him

"Would that make Regulus your mate?" Harry asked as he rubbed his bump

"I am an odd ball I can have more than one mate as long as they are part of the Black Family." Harry frowned

"But Charlie?"

"Charlie is Sirius son."

...

Charlie placed three hot chocolate on the table, he had lit the fire place and waited for his mate and his son to come back out, so he took a seat on the sofa and was reading a muggle book, "Really who the heck read's crap like this? Sparking vampires my arse." He said to himself, and threw the book onto fire, the bed room door few open and Harry walked out of the bed room and into the living and looked at Charlie, he could see the shocked and confusing on his face "SIRIUS SON!" He yelled at the red head, he chuckled at the angry teen and patted the seat next to him

"Hey I didn't find out until Sirius died." He said looking at him; the dark hair teen pace the floor before Remus walked out the bed room and placed his hand on the teen's shoulders and directed Harry towards the living room sofa next to Charlie

"Sit." He order, Harry sat down on the sofa with a huff and looked at Remus who sat next to him

"You're my mum, he's my cousin…Anything else I need to know!" he yelled looking at the pair, they smiled at each other with a dreamy look

"Ummm yes Bill is also Sirius son to." Harry blinked at Charlie as if has grown another head,

"B…Bill?" Charlie nodded with a smile, and handed Harry the hot chocolate.

"Drink up pup." Remus said, Harry frowned into his hot chocolate as he started to drink it, after a couple of minutes Harry put the empty cup down and looked into the fire place

"What are we going to do?" He asked Remus looked t the back of his son's head

"We can't hide here forever cub, they will trace out magic here, and we will have Bill and the twins coming and going, they are bound to find us." He said

"And Greyback?"

"You know he's you mate?" Remus asked placing a hand on his back

"Yeah I do which makes me worried." Harry told him, he leaned back and looked at Remus, there was tears running down his face as he nuzzled himself into Remus' side, his hand resting on his bump "We have go to him don't we?" he asked, Remus looked at his mate and the back down to his son,

"There is better chance of several the birth if we we're to find him." He said Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes

"We should find him son, them before it gets too hard for Harry to walk." Charlie answered

"Will you two come with me?" he asked

"Of course do you think I will let you go to him alone? No never." Remus said hugging him, Charlie scooted closer and warped his arms around Harry and Remus, and the teen sighed and felt the comforting hugs of his family.

At the Fenrir Greyback's pack

It's three days since Fenrir ordered the blonde man Crim to take her to the pack, and she was still human for the time being, being the smart witch Hermione was it was only a matter of time before she is turned and as it's the full moon to night it she guess it would be tonight. Hermione was sat on a bed in a hut, she was not allowed to leave the room untilled she was turned, here was a length of magical rope around her ankle it didn't rub sores or dug in to her skin, a part from being a prisoner and the going to be forced to be a werewolf Fenrir's pack was treating her really nicely, they brought her cooked food and fruit, water or tea, even he old class of fire whisky.

The door open being her out of her thoughts, she saw Greyback standing in the door way he looked at her with a soft look "Tonight is the full witchling, you will not live though the night if the others can smell human then your life will be in danger." The nods at him, he walks into the room and takes the rope off her leg and guided her out the hut and outside. She saw the large camp fire burning brightly; others are still throwing logs onto the pile,

"Have you found Harry yet?" she asked softly, the large silver hair wolf sighed and shook his head

"No not yet, but if Remus knows anything about wolf mates he will know to being Harry here soon." He said

"Why?" she asked

"He is pregnant, without his mate there is a risk that he and our child could die." He said, the young girl nodded and looked down into her hands

"Why did you…hurt him?" she asked as they stopped by the fire, he looked at her and scratched his head

"I was in heat and I've been following him around for days, we find our mates by scent but because I was in heat I just thought he smell good, I hate the fact I hurt my mate and he wants to run from me, but I will find him, even it means killing Dumbledore myself." He said he looks at her and notices her shaking and looking pale "You will be fine trust me." He said,

"Ummm okay?" she said, he looked around at the other wolves catching happily with each other, it was when Fenrir took those moments when she was looking away to bite down on her neck.

Hermione jumped and let out a pain filled scream as she felt the fangs slice though her shoulder, her nails buried themselves into the wolf's shoulders as she tried to pull him off her, Geyback pulled back and looked at the sobbing witch "Crim take care of her." He ordered the blonde hair boy, he nodded and walked over to her as she knelt on the ground gasping at the pain in her shoulder, he warped an arm around her and helped Hermione up and walked her over to where he was sitting. It wasn't long before all of the pack were turning into wolves and that included the newly turned Hermione, who become a beautiful brown furred wolf, Crim licked her nuzzle and she licked him back.


End file.
